Rebel And The Wrestler
by Chanel89
Summary: REWRITTEN Ashlee is a rebellious teenager, who has nothing better to do then cause trouble. What will happen when she crosses paths with WWE’s Undertaker? UndertakerXOC.


Rating: NC-17. Language, sexual content and adult themes. Don't like the following, then don't read it.

Summary: Ashlee is a rebellious teenager, who has nothing better to do then cause trouble. What will happen when she crosses paths with WWE's Undertaker? UndertakerXOC.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I don't own any of the characters. Though I do hope to own Undertaker sometime in the near future. I respect the WWE and the fellow superstars I have written about. This is just for me to pass my time as I wait to you to except me into the company. So please don't sue, I work in a department store so you wouldn't be making much from me anyway.

Chapter One 

Ashlee smiled as she stuttered into the local shopping mall of her hometown of Dallas, Texas. She looked down at the small purple bruise that had started to form on the knuckle of her right hand. She had gotten into an argument with her mother that morning after she refused to take Ashlee to the mall. The argument ended with Ashlee screaming of her hatred towards her mother and punching her in face. Where she actually hit her she wasn't too sure of. But she guessed her nose or something with bone as the bruise was quite big. Not that it bothered her. She had a lot of scars, cuts, bruises and other mutilations covering her young body, so this was just another one to add to the collection. She thought they gave her character. It let people know that she was trouble and that she caused trouble so it was best to stay away from her. She preferred that. She wasn't a friendly person, why fake to be happy when you're not? That was her motto.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled hundred-dollar note from her jean pocket. She had stolen it from the money jar on top of the fridge back at her house. That was money her mother had saved to pay for the electricity bill that followed at the end of the month, but like Ashlee cared the slightest. It was either take the money or make do with the thirty five cents she already had in her jean pocket and knowing that it would get her no where she stuffed the note into her pocket and had caught the bus here instead.

At the age of 18, she was old enough to drive, but she never bothered getting her license. And in order to gain a license that required a lot of practice driving, practice required with parents company and Ashlee would rather be run over by a bus then actually spend any _quality_ time with either parent.

She was here at the mall to catch up with her friends Nathan, Adam and her best friend Megan. But looking at the clock displayed above a ledge on the ceiling of the mall reading 12 o'clock she knew she had skipped on the quite morning environment and was about to enter the lunch time rush. It would be impossible for her to find her friends among the busy rush of shoppers.

She came across an elderly couple aged around 60 or so walking in her direction. She decided to ask whether they'd have a cell on them for her to use. She walked over to them. "Hey."

"Hello dear." An old man with gray hair and trusting gray eyes smiled at her as he held into his wife's arm and carried a bag of fruit in the other.

"Yeah, could I use your cell phone? I gotta call my friends?"

"A cell phone?" The old man chuckled, obviously having no clue what she was on about.

Ashlee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew this was getting no where and for all she knew her friends could have given up on trying to find her and probably have most likely walked out of the mall while she was here, stuck with two clueless 'old farts' that seemed to know nothing about the 21st century.

The older woman noticed Ashlee's rude body posture and instantly gathered that she was a no good kid that lacked in the manners department. "Excuse me young lady but in my days we showed respect towards our elders."

Ashlee chuckled and gave a nasty smirk, "shut up you old hag. Do you have a cell phone or not?

The woman looked at her in disgust. What a horrible girl. "No we don't have one. Now if you excuse us we'll be on our way." She muttered out and started to escort her husband out of Ashlee's way.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Ashlee said as she stuffed her hands into her jean pockets and started to walk off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ash!" Megan called out as she saw Ashlee wondering around with her mind to herself. Megan was standing with Nathan and Adam outside a fruit shop as there was a bench outside the shop and the two boys were sitting down.

Ashlee looked up and saw her friends and smiled as she ran over to greet them. She hugged Megan and high-fived Adam and Nathan. "Hey guys. Oh Megan I love your hair!" She smiled as she took in note of Megan's new hairstyle. She had cut it short and dyed it bleach blonde. She had spiked the back of her hair up with gel and let the front hang down her forehead and rested to the side to form a side fringe.

"Aww thanks. Adam thinks I look like a guy though." Megan replied greasing off at Adam as he laughed.

"What? You good hot as. Fuck off Adam you dumbshit." Ashlee laughed as she slapped the young guy with dyed black, shoulder length hair sitting to the right of her on the bench across the arm. " I think I should change my hair, now when I think about it."

"No way Ashlee. I love your long black hair. It really suits you." Megan explained as she looked at Ashlee who was holding one of her messy pigtails she had tied up in her hair loosely, studying it. Ashlee was a natural blonde but had dyed her hair to a jet-black color not too long ago.

Ashlee nodded her head and looked down at the loose, white t-shirt she had on. It had a black skull with pink lightning bolts sticking out of it centered in the middle of it. "Do you like my new top?"

"I love it. Where did you get it?" Megan asked as she twirled Ashlee around as she modeled her top to her friends.

"Hot Topic. It coasted me seventy dollars." Ashlee answered as she stopped spinning around and put her hands on her hips to face her friends.

"Pftt, since when do you have that kind of money?" Adam asked, half having a joke at Ashlee and half not.

"Its called shop-lifting idiot." Ashlee smirked at Adam.

"You little punk." He replied laughing.

"Fuck off. I am not a punk you fucken dick." Ashlee snapped. She hated being called a punk. Sure she liked the music and wearing clothes that could be classified as 'punkish,' with her black skinny legged jeans, and a studded belt to help hold her jeans up around her slim waist. Converse sneaker shoes that were worn down so badly that she had holes along the edges where her toes were. She couldn't help that she couldn't afford new shoes and they were her favorite shoes to wear, she didn't want new ones. But besides the way she dressed, she hated being a label. Labels were for jars, not her. She wasn't a stereotype.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah excuse me?" A short, oldish Asian man said as he approached the group of teenagers from outside the shop.

"What?" The four of them said all at the same time.

"Ah, do you mind moving on and finding elsewhere to talk. Your language is disturbing my customers." He explained quietly, while rubbing his hands together nervously. With the glare he was getting back from the four of them, especially the young girl with the black pigtails, he knew he was going to regret his actions.

"Fuck you!" Ashlee yelled and grabbed the end the end of a table covered with oranges that was located a few feet from her and tipped it over.

The man gasped in horror as his fruit fell to the ground and started rolling all over the floor, under other tables and into the shopping mall walking grounds. "My fruit!"

He looked up and noticed the teenagers had ran off in the opposite direction from the shop and were already in a good lead, but that didn't stop the man from wanting to defend his business. "Hey, come back here!" as he started to chase after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the same shopping mall, Mark Callaway and John Layfield known better to the fans as The Undertaker and JBL of the WWE had arrived for an autograph session to promote Raw And Smackdown that had up coming shows in Dallas. They walked out from the small back room the mall had provided them with and walked over and sat down on the chairs located in the middle of the center stage. John looked over at the security guard who was standing next to a locked gate to keep the screaming fans away from them. He smiled and made his hand out in the shape of an 'o' to give the 'ok' to the security to let the fans start coming through. Lots of the fans started chanting 'JBL sucks!' while they waited in line.

"Look's like you ain't got many fans John." Mark laughed as he took in what the hype crowd was chanting. He removed his Harley Davidson cap he was wearing on his head and placed it on the table in front of him.

John chuckled back at Mark's jester. "So, how did the court settlement go?"

"Well I got the house, which is good. She got the pets, which doesn't really bother me as it's not like we had any kids. But our divorce is definitely finalized." Mark replied sighing. He often wondered why he had even married Sara for in the first place. He never really loved her. He was sure she didn't love him either. He guessed it was the sex more then anything. But she had grown tired of him. He still remembers her bitter words to this very day, _"Mark, I care for you, but you're so much older then me. You're always on the road traveling so I've found someone else. He's wonderful. He can provide me with so much more."_ What the fuck did that mean? Provide? He was the one bringing in all the money. She just loved to spend it all. Older? Yes he was, but by about 10 years. Sure it was an age gap, but he knew couples with a lot bigger. Of course he was on the road, he made her aware of that before he married her. He guessed she just collected as much cash as she could before she got caught out and left before it turned nasty. They were only married for two years. But to Mark it seemed a lot longer. Well I guess you'd think that, while dragging your feet through a love-less marriage.

"Serious? What is only been about 4 months since you've separated…" John started to say.

"5 months." Mark buttered in.

"Quick divorce though." John said. He was surprised at how quick divorces were settled these days. Divorces seemed to be America's new favorite pass time. It was happening all around him. He too wondered what Mark saw in Sara. He could tell she had no interest in him other then his money and wasn't surprised the slightest when Mark announced they were separating.

"Yeah well I wanted it to be quick. I gotta get on with my life." Mark replied, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at a young kid as he signed a poster for the fan.

"Does it bother you though?" John asked, worried if Mark might start to feel the after effects of a divorce.

Mark shrugged and took a sip of his water. "Nah, not really, she just wasn't the right woman for me. The right one is out there somewhere, I just gotta find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashlee was laughing so hard, as her and her friends were running down the mall trying to escape the shopkeeper. She was quite surprised at how fast he had caught up to her and her friends.

"I really need to quit smoking." She panted while still running, dogging people and stalls set up in the middle of the walk way.

The shopkeeper was determined not to let the teenagers get the better of him and was glad to see the large draw of people lining up at the event located in the middle of the mall. He noticed security guards surrounding the perimeter and yelled out "Security! Security!"

A couple of security guards that were casually chatting to Mark and John while guarding the fans saw a man stop to yell as a bunch of teenagers run past the crowd.

"Excuse me for a minute gentlemen." One of them said to Mark and John. He paged for backup in his walkie-talkie and ran over to the right of the crowd lining up and ran towards Ashlee and quickly grabbed her around her waist.

"Uhhh! Get the fuck off me!" She screamed as she hit down on the arms of the security guard who has them firmly secured around her middle. She sighed defeated at first, but then tired to struggle her way out of his grip.

Megan quickly turned around and noticed Ashlee wasn't behind her anymore and called out to Nathan and Adam to stop running too and noticed a few meters behind her a security guard was trying to hold down a squirming Ashlee.

Ashlee growled and kicked her leg back hitting the security guard in the groin. She went to run off when she felt his arms still around her. "You know first thing we learn when becoming a security guard is always protect yourself down there." He said. Ashlee sighed in defeat. "What seems to be the problem sir?" He asked the shopkeeper as he saw the Asian man walked over to stand beside him.

"Oh she kicked my fruit all over the ground!" He yelled while looking at the angry, young girl with her fiery green eyes, glaring her teeth, trying desperately to escape. She noticed she was starting to draw a crowd from the people lining up, including the two large men on the stage. She didn't care though. They didn't know her. They didn't have to know her. She didn't want any of them to know her.

"Really? Damaging store property, well that's an arrestable offensive." He said looking down at Ashlee who was wriggling around trying to escape his hold. Surprised she was quite tough for her petite frame. He saw his back up crew approaching the center of the mall and called out to him to grab the other three teenagers. "Was this one the trouble maker?" Referring to Ashlee.

"Oh well they all had their part, but yes, she's the worst." The shopkeeper replied.

"O'Brien grabbed those other three; we're taking you's downtown to the sheriff." The security guard explained while letting go of Ashlee from around the waist and taking her by the wrist. "Sir if you don't mind following me, we can fill out a form if you wish to press charges."

"Ok you heard him, follow me you three." The other replied ushering Megan, Nathan and Adam to follow him. They looked at each other with worried, yet annoyed faces and started to walk.

Mark and John looked at each other as they witnessed the little show going on in front of them. "Kids." John chuckled.

Mark shook his head as he watched the little petite, angry girl being led away by the security guards. "If that were my daughter, I'd hit her hard across the ear that she wouldn't be able to hear anything out of it for a week." Mark replied.

John chuckled and they both went back to signing autographs.


End file.
